


My favourite person in the world

by sarasbookz



Series: Elippo rise [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo, M/M, Roommates, elippoweek, elippoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: Okay guys this is my fic for the first day of Elippoweek.Elippoweek day one: roommates.Hope you enjoy!thanks to Rebe for being my beta <3
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippo rise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858402
Kudos: 17





	My favourite person in the world

Elia'd been living with Filippo for three months, and even though he keept telling Marti, Luca and Gio that Filo was too loud and messy, he secretly really enjoyed the whole "roommates thing".

Filo was the perfect person to live with, Elia knew this, but he'd never admit it out loud, especially to the older boy. He was way too proud to admit that he enjoyed Filo's airiness and his loud happiness.

But even if he tryed to hide it behind his sarcastic jokes, deep in his heart he knew that he'd spend all his time with Filippo, just playing FIFA or watching stupid love films on their projector (Filo had really bought one when Elia had decided to accept his proposal).

Elia hated to admit that, but Filo had become very important to him. So, when he ended up sitting on the sidewalk with at least five empty bottles of beer and a strong headhache, his first thought was "Filippo".

He hated to be seen like this, expecially from his roommate, the one he had never seen drunk or high, the one who never crossed the line and who was always there for everyone. But he couldn't even stand up, the alcohol through his veins made everything around him heavy and blurry.

Elia sighed, knowing that he had no choice.

«Hello?» Elia sighed again with relief when he heard Filo's sleepy voice.

«Filo... It's Elia...»

«Eli... Are you drunk?» Filippo's voice was full of sorrow. 

«Yes, I am. I'll explain you tomorrow... Can you please come and pick me up?»

«Send me the address, I'm coming.»

Filo ended the call, and Elia couldn't hide a smile.

It was good to know that someone was there for him when he needed help.

*

«Eli, there you are!»

Elia saw Filippo getting off this car and placing in front of him. The older boy stared at him for a few seconds, then he sighed and sat next to him.

«What happened?»

«I'll explain to you, I swear. But now can you please take me home? I'm not feeling like talking about this now.»

Filo kept quiet for a little, and Elia felt very ashamed. Maybe calling Filo had been a bad idea, and definitely he should have told him what had got him like this.  
But then Filippo put his hand on Elia's shoulder, and the younger boy was relieved.

«Come on, boy. We're going home.» said Filo, and Elia couldn't do anything but a smile. 

The older boy helped Elia stand up and he brought him to his car.

When they arrived home, Elia wasn't feeling very well. He couldn't manage to get to the bathroom, so he throwed up all the alcohol he had drunk on Filo's shoes. He felt so ashamed, but his roommate hugged and reassured him. 

«They were old shoes, I had to throw them anyway.» Elia knew this wasn't the truth, but he felt so grateful to his friend. 

Filo helped Elia reach his bedroom. Elia lied down on the bed, and Filo took off his shoes and clothes, helping him wear his pajamas. 

«Tomorrow you'll tell me what happened, mh? Now is time to sleep.» Filo tucked Elia's sheets and he caressed his cheek.

«Goodnight Eli.» 

«Filo...» 

«Yes?» 

«Can you sleep here please? Just for tonight...»

And Filippo knew that Elia was drunk, that he shouldn't have taken advantage of that, yet he got into the bed holding the younger boy close to him. He knew this was the right choice when Elia smiled and snuggled against his chest, before he had fallen asleep. 

*

«So... What happened yesterday?» 

Elia and Filo were sitting on Elia's bed, Elia's head on Filo's shoulder and two cups of Filo's famous "tisanina".

When they had woken up that morning, Filo had expected Elia to act strange, to blame what happened that night (even if they only slept together) on the alcohol. He had even espected him to get angry, to yell at him for taking advantage of his drunkness. But Elia seemed to be okay with the two of them sleeping together, so Filo had decided to act normal. 

«I went over to my dad's yesterday.» Elia seemed to be very nervous. 

Filippo kept silent, thinking about the words Elia had said. He didn't know many things about Elia's family, but he had figured out in the past months that the boy hadn't got a good relationship with his parents, especially with his strict and conservative father. 

«And what happened?» Filippo started to caress Elia's dark hair, trying to calm him down.

«I told him that I'm thinking about leaving university, and he started yelling at me. He said that I'm a total disappointment and that he can't believe that his son is such a looser.» Filippo saw Elia close his eyes and greet his teeth to stop tears from falling down. 

«Ei, Elia. Look at me!» Elia looked Filo in the eyes, and Filo's heart broke while watching a tear running down his cheek. 

«Listen... I know that you are upset because he's your dad and you love him, but what he's saying isn't true. You're not a looser, Elia, you're a beautiful person. You're intelligent, and kind, and strong, and loyal, and nobody should tell you otherwise. You're fantastic, Eli. Don't let other people let you down.»

Elia wiped tears from his eyes, and showed Filo a weak smile, then he hugged him tight to thank him. 

«You're my favourite person, Filo.» he whispered before he broke the hug to put down his lips on Filippo's.

Elia's kiss was quick and gentle, his lips touched Filippo's softly. It all seemed so simple and natural when Filippo kissed him again, caressing his cheek while Elia's hands took place into his hair. 

«You're my favourite person in the world too, Eli.»


End file.
